Imoutu Tokiwa
by SincerelyTokyo
Summary: This series is based off the episodes of the Naruto Series, but with Inuyasha characters. And other characters from Anime who will be totally off character. Enter Tokiwa Imoutu! Just your not-so-typical ninja girl who's dream is to become Hokage and have everyone recoginize her.
1. Enter Imoutu Tokiwa

**Tokiwa Imoutu **

**Chapter One: **Enter Imoutu Tokiwa.

**Chapter One Description: **Imoutu Tokiwa is the village black-sheep. Everyone hates her and she has absolutely no idea why. Out of nowhere a man known as Haru reveals a deep dark secret to her and throws her into a spiral of emotion. Like her life isn't hard enough, especially with her failing for the third time in a row!

**Summary: **This series is based off the episodes of the Naruto Series, but with Inuyasha characters. And other characters from Anime who will be totally off character. Enter Tokiwa Imoutu! Just your not-so-typical ninja girl who's dream is to become Hokage and have everyone recognize her.

**Authors Note: **Uhh. Hi? I'm London :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Not even the clothes on my back D;

* * *

"But I can! I'm the future Hokage!" A young girl's voice shrieked in the distance.

_"Third, we have an emergency!"_

_"Hokage!"_

"Eh? Did that Tokiwa do something again?" The Hokage sighed his messy gray hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he sharpened his sword only pausing to stare at the two men.

"Hai! She did something to the stone faces of the Hokage." The man in every-day attire croaked fed up with the childs antics.

"Totally vandalized them!" The other in ninja-attire voiced in the same tone.

He sighed once more exhaling the smoke.

* * *

"Stop!"

Tokiwa snickered her thick mane of silver hair whipping harshly with the wind as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop with a hoard of ninjas from the village chasing after her. Tiring of the chase she pressed her back against the wooden gates surrounding the streets using a covering spell to hide her body chuckling in delight when the men passed before her, mentally clucking her tongue at how stupid they were.

"Idiots!" She laughed rubbing the back of her head unaware of the approaching ninja till it was to late.

"Hey Tokiwa!

Screeching and jumping about ten feet in the air at being surprised before falling on her bottom facing the obviously irritated man.

"Yah! What are you doing here Rio-Sensei?"

Rio narrowed his warm brown eyes before pointing towards the little girl sitting on the ground with a scowl, "What are _you _doing during class kid?"

* * *

Tokiwa huffed struggling against the ropes that held her down as she sat before her sensei in the classroom. "Listen Tokiwa. You're no genius. You failed the exams twice in a row. You of all people shouldn't be fooling around!"

Tokiwa shrugged turning her nose up which infuriated her sensei more.

"We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who passed will have to line up as well!"

The classroom pratically shook as the students roared in disapproval.

* * *

"Rin Nakamura going!" A girl with a side pony-tail and messy hair beamed. "Transform!" The cheery little girl turned into an exact clone of her sensei.

"Okay!"

"I did it" She giggled turning to face her and every other girl crush, "Did you see me Sesshomaru-Sama? I did it!"

"Next. Sesshomaru Taisho"

"Hn." A boy with silky silver hair murmured walking arrogantly to his sensei already in the clone of his sensei.

"All right. Next, Imoutu Tokiwa."

Tokiwa scowled as Kouga next to her snickered saying something about a waste of time to which everyone save Sesshomaru laughed.

"Yes. This is all your fault." Kagura groaned.

"You all act like I care!" Tokiwa snorted walking forward to her sensei unaware of the blushing boy beside her silently encouraging her.

Tokiwa closed her eyes and smirked.

"Here I go!"

But instead of a clone resembling her sensei, it was one of a older form of her nude but covered by clouds in the appropriate places blowing a kiss at her obviously distressed sensei who's nose had begun to leak.

Back in her usual form Tokiwa snickered pointing at Rio, "How was that, eh? I call that my seduction technique perv!"

"You baka! Don't invent such a jutsu!"

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it!" Tokiwa growled angrily wiping at the faces of the stone Hokage's her sensei not to far away.

"And don't even think about quitting. You aren't going home until you clean it up good" He smirked his arms folding across his chest.

Tokiwa shrugged turning cold eyes onto him. "Like I care! No one's waiting for me at home anyway. Mmm!" And went back to scrubbing oblivious to the odd look on her sensei's face.

"Tokiwa?"

"What is it now sensei?" Tokiwa grumbled annoyed.

"Well...," He paused thinking. "If you clean it all up I'll treat you to some Shrimp Lu Mein tonight."

Tokiwa gasped her eyes widening before she yelled in happiness. Surely everyone in her village could have heard her. "Totally! I'll be finished in no time!"

* * *

Tokiwa sighed in happiness and inhaled the plesant scent of the ramen-bar she often went to while sitting next to her sensei, slurping her noodles in delight.

"Tokiwa?"

"Mmmm?"

"Why did you vandalize such a place? You do know who the hokages are, right?" Her sensei asked confused.

"Hai!" Tokiwa giggled a little setting her now empty bowl onto the stand. "They were the number one ninjas in this village. Rumor is the fourth protected this village from a monster dog with strange silver fur, black markings and elven ears." Tokiwa fell silent as she thought about her silver hair, elven ears and black markings.

"Then why did yo-"

"Because, I'm going to be greater than every single one of them. Combined." Tokiwa smirked pointing her chopsticks at her sensei who appeared silly with noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Then, I'm going to make everyone in the village recognize my powers!" Tokiwa sighed then clasped her fingers together with a hopefully expression, "Say sensei. I have a favor."

"Still hungry?"

"No..well yeah." Tokiwa giggled a little at his bewildered look. "But that's not it. Can I uh...wear your headband? Pleaseee!"

"Ah, this?" He smiled touching the headband that he wore around his forehead. "Of course not! You can only wear this when you're a real ninja squirt. Hopefully you'll get yours tomorrow."

"Terrible man!" Tokiwa whined loud enough for bystanders to chuckle, only because they was oblivious to whom the voice belonged to. "Just give me another bowl! I'm starving!"

* * *

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, go to the classroom next door." Tokiwa nervously watched her sensei who was reading from the rule sheet. "The subject will be the replication technique."

At this all thoughts of passing went out the door and Tokiwa slumped her head in defeat when not even ten minutes later she failed. The pale clone of herself lay on the floor, eyes twirling as if she had been spinning for hours.

"Rio-Sensei, her stamina and movements are very well, and well she did replicate." A man with spiky orange hair said.

"Maybe we can just pass her?"

Her sensei shook his head killing the tiny second of happiness. "Iie. Haru, everyone else is able to produce at least three clones. Tokiwa here can only produce one who is more harm then good."

"...I cannot pass her."

Tokiwa gritted her fangs together digging her claws into her thighs.

* * *

Tokiwa sat alone on the swing like she always did watching the scene before her. All of her classmates were wearing their headband surrounded by their parents and friends.

_"I'm a real ninja mom, right dad?"_

_"Of course! You're so amazing! You are our child after all!"_

_"Good job on graduating honey, you, your mother and I are celebrating tonight!"_

Tokiwa bowed her head.

"Hey, it's that girl. You know _that _girl. She was the only one who failed."

One of the girls sneered at her, "Serves her right!"

"Hai. If she becomes a ninja it'll only going to cause a load of trouble." The other girl with an equal hateful glance said.

"Because she's a..."

Tokiwa turned cold amber eyes onto them wrapping her silky silver hair around a ivory clawed finger.

"Hey! What are you doing? You know its forbidden to say anything more than that."

"Hey. You."

Tokiwa raised a perfect brow and turned to the side looking up to see the man that suggested to her sensei that she just pass. He had a hand on his hip and was smirking. In the distance she was unaware of her sensei watching the entire ordeal.

* * *

Tokiwa and Haru sat on a cliff watching the sun-set.

"You know, Rio-Sensei wasn't being mean kid."

Tokiwa snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That's why he constantly picks on me the most."

"Iie. He only wants you to become truly strong, Imoutu Tokiwa...since you two don't have any parents."

Tokiwa frowned and straightened her legs out so they leaned over the cliff. "But I really wanted to graduate."

Haru laughed and glanced at her from the side of his eye. "So be it."

"Eh?"

"I'll tell you a big secret Tokiwa."

Tokiwa stared at him with her wide amber eyes.

_No one has ever told me a secret before..._

* * *

_"Rio."_

"What is it Hokage-Sama?"

_"I understand how you feel, but Tokiwa to grew up without knowing the love of a parent."_

Rio lay sprawled under his head gazing at the rooftop mirror which showed the outside.

He sighed closing his eyes visualizing the same memory that had replayed itself so often, it was of him being carried away from the battle-field where the monstrous dog was going on rampage. A crying Rio was reaching for his parents.

"Rio-Sensei! Wake up!"

Rio's eyes flew open at the sound of Haru's urgent voice, quickly throwing over the covers he rushed to open his door.

"What is it?"

"Please come to Hokage-Sama place immediately! It seems that Tokiwa has stolen the scroll of sealing!"

Rio's eyes widened, "The scroll of sealing. What?"

* * *

Tokiwa leaned against a tree tilting her head to the side. "Let's see...the first technique is. Multiple Shadow Replication."

"Eh?" Tokiwa smacked her head and groaned as the words pratically blended into one another, "I'm no good at this!"

* * *

"Hokage-Sama! We cannot let this slide by as a prank!" One of the village ninjas yelled as they surrounded the man by almost a hundred.

"The scroll of sealing is dangerous, it was sealed by the first hokage himself!" Another barked. "If its used in a bad way..."

"If it is carried it out of this village, it will become a wide-spread problem!"

"Bring Tokiwa here." The Hokage murmured dismissing them not waiting for a responce.

* * *

Rio was panting, flushed at the long-task of searching for Tokiwa. _Just where did you go Tokiwa?_

* * *

Haru cooed in delight as he rushed throughout the village a large sharagian on his back his eyes twinkling in desire. _I'm going to spread the news throughout the village. Then, kill that bitch Tokiwa! Then, the scroll of sealing will be mine!_

* * *

Tokiwa had the scroll strapped to her back panting harshly and only looked up when she saw her sensei leaning over her his eyes twitching. "To-Ki-Wa."

Tokiwa giggled a little and stood up. "What a drag. I only learned one technique."

Rio stared at her in shock. _She practiced here? In the forest till she was all worn out?_

"Oi, Sensei! I'm going to show you a amazing technique. You'll have no choice to graduate me after seeing! Right?"

"Eh? Who said that?" Rio bit out shocked.

"Haru-Sensei! He told me about this place and the scroll." Tokiwa waved her arms and wasn't prepared for when her sensei pushed her. Looking up she gasped.

Rio had been pinned to the wall with sharagian and was bleeding.

"I'm surprised you found about this place" Haru chuckled.

Rio swallowed a lump at the pain, "I see. So that's how it is."

"Tokiwa, hand over the scroll." Rio smirked kneeling on a branch on the tree he landed upon.

"Eh?" Tokiwa eyes went back and forward from Haru to Rio then back to her sensei when he began to speak.

"Tokiwa, don't let him get that scroll no matter what," Haru was panting as if it was hard to talk, "That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques! Haru used you so he could get his hands on it!"

Tokiwa stood up angrily and narrowed her eyes at Haru.

"Iie Tokiwa. Rio is afraid of you possessing that. But not only Rio, everyone is."

"Huh?" Tokiwa glanced at her tense Sensei.

"What are you saying, Haru?" Rio turned to look at her with pleading eyes "Don't believe him Tokiwa!"

Haru chuckled and dismissed Rio entirely turning to face Tokiwa. "I'll tell you the truth kid."

"Don't Haru!"

"Something like a law was created after the incident that happened twelve years ago when you were born"

"A law? When I was born?"

"Hai. Its only a rule that you Tokiwa cannot find about. Its this _home _of yours secret from you."

"Eh? Why only me? What is i-" She was interrupted by her sensei voice roaring for Haru to stop. Rio was a kind soul...he never really became angry.

"It's the law not to say that Tokiwa is a monster dog."

"W-What" Tokiwa eyes widened impossibly as she stepped back shaking her head.

"In other words girl, you are the great dog-demon who killed Rio's parents and destroyed our village and comrades."

"Stop!"

Tokiwa closed her eyes and felt herself trapped in a spiral all the while Haru's words pierced at her.

"You've been hated by the village people all this time."

Flashbacks of Tokiwa sitting alone on the swing made her stomach lurch painfully.

"- Didn't you think it was odd for everyone to hate you so much...although they didn't know you?"

"No!" Tokiwa screamed pressing her palms on either side of her head oblivious to the black chakra surrounding her. "No! No! No!"

_Tokiwa!_

"No one is ever going to like you bitch! Even Rio hates you!"

Noticing the trance-like state in Haru smirked and took his chance. Grasping the large sharagain on his back he twirled it aiming it at the distressed girl, "Die Tokiwa!"

Tokiwa shrieked and turned around and stumbled crawling on all fours.

"Tokiwa! Duck!"

* * *

Tokiwa eyes widened as she turned to look at her sensei...and at the sharagian embeded deep into his back.

"W..Why?" Tokiwa whimpered staring into Rio's eyes even as the blood from him dripped onto her face.

"Because...you're the same as me. After my parents died, no one ever complimented or recognized me."

Rio smiled slightly at the flashbacks of his childhood.

"Being the bad kid I was I screwed up a lot during class. Because I wanted to get everyone ones attention, and the only way I could was when I acted like a idiot."

"It was tough Tokiwa." He smiled more at the startled expression she was giving. "Right Tokiwa? You're lonely, right?"

Tear by tear stained Tokiwa's face as they rolled down Rio's cheek and onto hers. "It was tough, right? I'm so sorry Tokiwa. If only I was aware...you wouldn't have felt this way for so long."

"Don't make me laugh!" Haru sneered. "Rio has hated you, and always will so! Afterall it was you that killed his parents! He just wants to get that scroll back Tokiwa."

He was right. Why would Rio care for her after she had killed his parents?

Turning accussing eyes onto her she pushed him away before getting up and sprinting in the opposite direction ignoring his pleads.

"Tokiwa isn't the type to change her mind...in fact she's going to take revenge with that scroll." Haru chuckled leaping onto the ground beside Rio. "You saw her eyes didn't you? It was the eyes of a monster dog."

Rio sneered and reached back to remove the sharagain from his back and stood throwing it blindly at Haru who easily dodged it. "Tokiwa isn't like that!"

"Hn. As long as I kill that girl and get the scroll, I could care less. For now, I have to depart. Kill you later." Haru laughed leaping off after Tokiwa.

_I won't let you!_

* * *

"Ah...this isn't good at all." The Hokage murmured staring at the events through a glass ball on his desk. "That fool told Tokiwa the secret...she isn't stable at all. She could possibly release the spell on her seal."

* * *

"Tokiwa!" 'Rio' called out chasing after the sprinting girl. "Everything that Haru said is a lie! Hand over the scroll now, he's after it!"

Tokiwa launched after the clone of him punching him in the chest landing a few feet from him.

"W-What?" Her 'sensei' breathed. "How Tokiwa...did you know it wasn't me?" Haru reverted back to usual self glaring at the girl who leaned against a tree grinning before changing back to his form.

"Because I'm Rio."

Haru stood annoyed. "I see."

Not knowing to them Tokiwa was hiding behind a tree listening to their conversation.

"What use is their in protecting the girl who killed your parents?"

"Eh. I'm not going to let a stupid pest like you get the scroll." Rio murmured.

Tokiwa frowned. So this was just about the stupid scroll?

"You're the pest, fool. Tokiwa is the same as me."

"Same as you?"

"Hai. Anything is possible with that scroll," Haru pratically cooed invisioning himself with such power. "Their's no way that Tokiwa, the great dog-demon won't use its powers."

"Yeah, you're right."

Tokiwa felt a deeper pain at her sensei admitting it hugging the scroll closer to her. "I knew it." Closing her eyes she tried to hold back the tears.

"Rio-Sensei is just like everyone else. He doesn't recognize me inside." Preparing to stand up she stopped at her sensei's next words.

"_If _she was a monster dog. Tokiwa is different. She's an excellent student that I recognize."

Rio paused to let out a pained laugh and smiled. "She's a hardworking, honest, clumsy, and not a soul recognizes her. She knows the pain of others. She isn't a monster dog. She's Itomou Tokiwa of the Shikon village!"

Tokiwa pressed her face into her palms wiping at the heavy tears as her shoulders shook at the force of her sensei's words. It was as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulder.

Haru was shaking now. "You're an idiot!" And reached for another large sharagain. "Rio, I said I would kill you later, but I take that back." He snarled twirling the sharagian. "Die now!"

Haru bowed his head in acceptance and smiled as Rio rushed at him, but wasn't prepared for Tokiwa to come flying from behind the tree he rested on kneeling Haru in the stomach.

"Tokiwa!"

"Damn you..." Tokiwa sneered resting her hand on the scroll which she leaned against the ground. "Don't even think about laying a finger on Rio-sensei."

Her eyes flashed between molten amber and red as her grip tightened claws digging into the scroll. "I'll fucking kill you if you do!"

Haru stood glaring daggers at Tokiwa. "Shut up girl! I'll kill you both!"

Tokiwa spread her legs bringing her hands in front of her in a jutsu smirking. "I'll inflict damage upon you a thousand times more!"

Haru began to rush towards her, "Why don't you try it if you can, you worthless monster dog!"

Rio's mouth dropped at Tokiwa's words "Shadow replication!" and even more so when he noticed that the jutsu had worked and several thousand had surrounded them.

_Tokiwa you used the shadow replication...amazing. It's a high class technique where you create an actual living body!_

_"What?" _Haru yelled in surprise. Surely this wasn't the same girl who couldn't even create a clone!

_"What's the matter Haru?"_

_"Come and get me!"  
_

_"Come on!"_

"Don't tell me you're scared, scaredy cat!"

One of the many bodies of Tokiwa laughed as one kneeled and smirked baring her fangs. "If you don't come, I will!"

"Me too!" Many of the shadow replications echoed..

Haru could only scream in pain and fear as they all came at him at once...

* * *

Tokiwa stood before a seriously beat up Haru smirking and rubbing the back of her head while staring at her sensei. "Maybe I hurt him to much?" She paused thinking about him hurting her sensei. "Naw!"

"Rio-Sensei are you okay?"

"Yeah..." He grumbled in awe against the tree.

_What a girl. She might surpress all of the hokage after all._

"Tokiwa. Come here for a second, I want to give you something."

* * *

_"Did anyone find Tokiwa?"_

_"No."_

_"Damn this isn't good at all."_

"There's no need to worry anymore." The Hokage eyes were bright in amusement.

"Hokage-Sama!"

"She'll come home soon."

* * *

"Sensei! Are you done yet?" Tokiwa whined trying hard not to open her eyes when she felt her sensei wrapping something around her forehead.

"Hai! Open your eyes."

Tokiwa stared at her sensei who was now standing and smiling at her through closed eyes...without his headband.

"Congratulations Tokiwa. You pass."

Tokiwa couldn't help the grin that stretched at her lips although she was still in slight shock.

"OK! Lets celebrate. I'll treat you to Shrimp Lu Mein!"

"Rio-Sensei!" Tokiwa squealed launching herself onto her sensei who fell back at the force.

"Ouch Tokiwa! I'm wounded you know!"

Tokiwa ignored him and continued squealing wrapping her thin arms around his neck tighter. And this time her tears were of happiness...of a feeling she thought she would never experience. And how warm it was...

* * *

**Authors Note: Review dis bitch, aight? ;D**

Seriously. Please? :)  
Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'll get to them. Like around never.


	2. I am Shippou!

**Tokiwa Imoutu**

**Chapter Two: **I am Shippou!

**Chapter Two Description:** "Say Cheese!" Obnoxious Tokiwa just can't take normal pictures like everyone else and so the Hokage calls her in to demand that she retake the photo to which she declines. A few minutes later, an child enters and insults Tokiwa. Before she can hit him she tells him that he's the Hokage's grandson. Like she cares? Punching the kid on his head, unknowing to her she earns his respect...and a deeper hatred from Shippou's body guard.

**Summary:** This series is based off the episodes of the Naruto Series, but with Inuyasha characters. And other characters from Anime who will be totally off character. Enter Tokiwa Imoutu! Just your not-so-typical ninja girl who's dream is to become Hokage and have everyone recognize her.

**Authors Note:** Whew! Sorry I spent two days on this story. Make it up to y'all another day!

* * *

"Oi! Are you really going to have your picture taken with such makeup on your face?" The old camera man barked at the unusual looking girl.

"I'm not wearing any makeup!" Tokiwa scowled.

Tokiwa had a thick mane of silver silky hair that reached her thighs already, a beautiful sculptured face with perfect almond-shaped eyes in a shade of Amber, pouty pink lips, and a perfect nose. The crescent moon in the middle of her forehead was a beautiful teal, and she had three stunning pink stripes on either side of her cheeks, a lovely contrast to her ivory skin that appeared kissed by the moon itself.

She wore a simple strapless black mini dress that reached her thighs. Tatterted arm-wearers that started near her arm pits and onto her hands with fingerless sockets. Both sleeves had blades attached to it with long chains dangling from them. Two metal straps were on either side of her waist that connected with one from the two black studded belts around her hips. Chains hung from the belt onto her fishnet leggings. She had another pair of ripped leggings that reached her thighs complete with knee high boots with a three inch heel. Her elven ears were heavily pierced as well with pink and blue studs with a chain connecting from the first lobe to the tip of her ear. Due to her see-through leggings one could see the pink and blue markings wrapping around her thighs and a little on her arms. She raised a perfect brow and adjusted the large black cross that hung from a long chain around her neck.

She had two black piercings on either side of her collar-bones that had always been there.

"Whatever freak." The man mutterted kneeling to take a photo of the posing girl.

"Say cheese!"

* * *

Tokiwa chuckled later at her photo. It was of her with her legs and feet spread apart one hand resting arrogantly on her hip while the other was covering her eye using the peace symbol. One eye closed in a wink.

* * *

"Listen Tokiwa, this Ninja registration Form is something of the utmost secrecy that will remain in the village." The Hokage stated gazing at the young girl. "So its an important document even to you."

Unknowing to them a boy with light brown hair and a blue cape was standing behind the door listening to their conversation until he rushed in.

"Old man! Fight me!" He barked out in his annoying high pitched tone. "The title of the fifth hokage belongs to me, Shippou!"

Tokiwa sighed when the kid tripped over his own cape, and curled his self into a ball whimpering at the pain.

Seconds later a man covered in black ran into the room obviously distressed, "Are you okay young master? There are no traps by the way!"

Tokiwa frowned. _Just who is this kid?_

The man that had followed the boy in was glaring at Tokiwa, a look that had always been their.

_That kid is the monster-dog demon. She's the one I hate._

"Oi. I got it. You did something didn't you?" Shippou demanded pointing at Tokiwa now.

Tokiwa scowled quickly standing and grabbed the young boy by his collar lifting him up off the ground, "Oi! I didn't do anything you little punk! You tripped over your own cape like a total dum dum!"

"Ah! Let go of him now!" The strange man screeched. "He is the grandson of the third Hokage!"

Tokiwa arched a brow and glanced at the man then back to the little boy who work a smirk of victory on his face.

"What's the matter? You scared now that you know I'm the Hokage's grandchild?"

"You talk to much!" Tokiwa sneered punching the boy with brute strength on the top of his head sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"W-What?" The man in black gasped.

The Hokage hid a laugh behind his folded hands at Shippou's bewildered look.

_That Tokiwa._

* * *

"Listen you are the Third Hokage grandson" Shippou's personal body-guard scowlded the brash child. "Listen carefully, although that girl hit you. You are under no circumstances to ever approach her. Understood?"

Shippou glared at the wooden floors of his grand-fathers office.

"No good will come out of dealing with her Shippou." He pointed at himself. "I, your elite teacher is never wrong."

"You wish to become the Fifth Hokage right?"

He turned to face the Hokage smirking. "I have the ninja techniques it will take to become the Hokage of this village."

"Do you understand Sh..." The man paused and looked around the room seeing only hisself and the Hokage. "Shippou?"

"It appears hes off to find Tokiwa."

"Eh? That's an emergency! Young Master!" The man shrieked running out of the office and down the long halls in search of the blue-caped figure.

* * *

"Stupid rock. Stupid villagers. Stupid mean faces." Tokiwa scowled to herself as she walked down the streets of her village to no perticicular destination. Hearing footsteps she turned quickly around and saw a sheet that was 'supposed' to resemble the ground, the ninja shoes and lump gave it away.

Growing annoyed as the minutes passed by and the person continued to follow her Tokiwa quickly turned around and snarled.

"Yah! Would you just quit it!"

"So you detected me, eh?" Shippou snickered removing the weak hiding seal. "I should have expected it with all the rumors on you."

Walking up to the girl who wore a blank look Shippou pointed at her smirking. "I don't mind being your follower!"

"Wha?"

"In return, you must teach me your tricks and the seduction technique you used on grand-father!"

Tokiwa rolled her eyes folding her arms across her already B-cup. "Quit fooling around kid."

"Don't say that! Please Boss Lady?" Shippou whined determined.

Tokiwa eyes widened as she looked at the kid.

"Boss?"

"Hai! Boss Lady! Boss Lady! Boss Lady!'

Tokiwa couldn't stop the giggle and smile that stretched her pouty lips as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. The smile causing the boy to become temporarly stunned at her beauty. No one except Rio had ever shown her such respect.

"Okay!"

* * *

"First squirt, to use a ninja technique you must first need to use your Chatora well. Follow me?"

"Tiger?" Shippou asked confused.

"Uhm Boss Lady. Do you mean Chakara?"

Tokiwa scowled and held up a fist. "Oi! Shut it! Cool ninjas call it Chatora!"

"I see! More Boss Lady!"

Tokiwa pressed her hand against her forehead shaking her head.

_God. The kid is stupider then me!_

* * *

"Listen kid. Chakara is..."

"Energy you use to execute a technique, from both your physical and spirtiual body."

"Ah, that's to much work," Tokiwa waved her hands. "You only need two things to do a technique well kid!"

"Two things?"

"Hard work and balls." Tokiwa demonstrated pointing at herself.

"Hard work and balls eh?"

"Yah! I'll train you, so prepare yourself."

"Alright, Boss Lady!" Shippou screamed pumping his tiny fist into the air while Tokiwa stood smirking at the enthustic kid.

"Try transforming now kid."

"Eh?"

"I need to see how good your ninja techniques are so ah..." Tokiwa paused and spotted a pretty women. "Transform into that babe over there."

"Will do Boss Lady!"

"Transform!"

* * *

Tokiwa's mouth gaped open at the hideous women that Shippou had transformed into. Where as the babe had beautiful brown hair and was petite in frame, the women before her hair was tangled and her clothing looked to tight on her obese body.

"What do you think Boss Lady?"

"Eh..." Tokiwa trailed off.

"Their is nothing similar about us!" The babe screeched at Tokiwa shoving her aside and kneeling before Shippou smiling. "Listen, young master. Please do a cuter transformation when you transform into me."

"S-So scary!" Shippou whimpered his knees shaking.

"Bitch!" Tokiwa yelled at the retreating women.

* * *

"Next, we're going to research pheromones at the bookstore!"

"Hai, Boss Lady!"

Tokiwa held up a finger to her lips upon noticing the sleeping worker and tip-toed silently across the room to pick up hentai magazines. Casually flicking through the pages, Tokiwa stopped at one babe and tilted her head to the side while Shippou drooled next to her both unaware of the man standing behind them with a mop hanging over his shoulder.

"How many times must I tell you not to come into this store, monster girl?" Tokiwa paled further as she and Shippou slowly looked over their shoulder at the snarling man.

* * *

"Oi! Now lets give it another try Shippou-Chan!"

"Roger!"

"Transform!"

Tokiwa transformed into an older form of her full of luschious curves and turned to face the pitfyul form that Shippou had created once again who looked more boy then anything. Shrugging, both of them walked into the women onsen.

"Tokiwa! You're not allowed!"

"Begone demon whore!"

Tokiwa stood at the entrance of the onsen her face a bright red at the steam the women had thrown on her back in her body sighing.

"Why..." She murmured.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Shippou whimpered, "Its because I'm the grandson of the Hokage."

Tokiwa shrugged her shoulders and faked a smile. "Its always been this way. Its okay. Anyways!" Clapping her hands together to cheer herself up Tokiwa grinned. "Preparation complete. All you need to do now is practice Shippou."

Holding up a thumb Tokiwa winked.

"Okay, Boss Lady!"

"Okay! The basics are big breast, thin waist, and a big ass. Do it!"

"Okay, Boss Lady!"

"Transform!"

Tokiwa nodded her head in slight satisfication. Although the women was still obese, her face didn't have those huge pimples and moles anymore.

"Iie! Slender!"

"Okay, Boss Lady!"

"Transform...is this okay Boss Lady?"

"Now make her beautiful!"

"Okay Boss Lady!"

"Now?"

* * *

_That troublesome Tokiwa. Just what does she plan to do with my young Master? _Shippou's personal guard pratically moaned gazing over the village ontop of a cliff in search of their where-a-bouts.

_Damn it! That monster! I'll kill her once I find her! _He narrowed his eyes determined and leaped from the cliff.

* * *

Tokiwa and Shippou sat on a log in front of a ramen shop in the woods.

"So, just why are you obsessed with the Hokage Shippou?"

"Grandpa gave me the name Shippou." Shippou murmured staring at the ground through unfocused eyes. "And whenever someone sees me. They see that I'm only the grandson of the Hokage. And not for who I am."

"No one recognizes me as an individual...so." He tightened his fist. "I hate that. I'll have the title of Hokage someday."

Tokiwa smiled and leaned back, "You baka. Who's going to recognize someone as pathetic as you?"

"What?"

"Its not a title that you're given. You earn it."

"What?" Shippou shrieked standing up to glare at the girl before him.

"Its not easy Shippu." Tokiwa murmured calmly. "You keep saying. 'Hokage. Hokage' If you want the title so badly..."

"What is it?"

Tokiwa smirked showing her sharp fangs. "You'll have to defeat me first."

* * *

"I found you!"

"Eh?" Tokiwa and Shippou turned towards the source of the mysterious voice and breathed out in relief when it was only Shippou's stupid body guard.

_Stupid monster-dog_

Tokiwa narrowed his eyes at the look he was giving her.

_Its those eyes again...why does everyone look at me this way?_

Tightening her fist she took in deep, even breaths.

"Young master, its time to go home!"

"No!" Shippou yelled shaking his head back and forwarth his fist too tightened. "Not until I beat the geezer today and get the title of the Hokage!" Waving his hand to dismiss him in a total Tokiwa-like motion. "Just go away!"

His body-guard snorted and walked towards the ill-tampered chill. "A Hokage is a title you receive only when you understand the principles of morality, knowledge, loyalty, getting along with your family and being able to use over a thousand techniques."

Shippou tensed and took his stance to perform a jutsu.

"Transform!"

"Take that! The temptation no jutsu!"

Tokiwa's and Shippou's body-guard jaw slacked open! Shippou had did it! He transformed into a total babe!

"What? It didn't work?" Shippou transformed back into his body noticing the shocked looks on their faces.

...

"What an indecent technique!" He shrieked. "I am a gentleman! I will never fall for such a low technique as that!"

Grabbing onto Shippou's cape the man tried to drag him away, "Young master, please listen! You're only going to get dumber and lower in class if you continue to hang around that monster-girl!"

"The quickest path to becoming a Hokage is to listen to me!" He grumbled loudly at the stubborn child. "Now lets go home!"

Shippou punched at the air trying to free himself from the mans grip. "No!"

"Shadow replication no jutsu!"

Tokiwa formed over a hundred replications of herself all glaring at the man who had a tight hold of a in-awe Shippou.

"Amazing!"

Letting go of Shippou's cape the man smirked adjusting his dark shades. "Foolish child. I am a elite teacher although I do not look like one."

Folding his arm across his chest he walked towards the center of Tokiwa's clones "I am different from Rio."

"Boss Lady" Shippou called worriedly. Unknown to all that the Hokage was watching through the clear ball on his desk.

Tokiwa smirked. "Transform!"

The replications of herself changed into the temptation no jutsu and latched theirselves onto Shippou's bodyguard bodies mewling out how gorgeous he was.

Tokiwa burst into laughter dismissing her clones when he fell onto the ground a distance away his noise leaking.

"I call that my harem no jutsu!"

* * *

"She combined the replication no jutsu and the tempation no jutsu," the Hokage chuckled his voice worn with time. "What a stupid jutsu...although I'm sure I'd fall for it." He murmured tilting his hat to cover the tip of his forehead.

* * *

"Damn it to hell! I couldn't defeat my body guard again!" Shippou whined to himself pressing his face into his palms. "I want everyone to recognize me! So why?"

"Its not that easy squirt."

"What?"

Tokiwa held out her hands. "You're trying to take the title of the Hokage, the ninja that everyone in and outside of the village will recognize."

Thinking back to the memories of the villagers hateful looks and never knowing the love of parents Tokiwa let out a small smile. "Its going to take a lot to be Hokage, and trust me its hard. After all these years I truly have one person that recognizes me." She fell off thinking of her sensei Rio.

"You need to be prepared Shippou."

"For what?"

"To be able to receive the title of Hokage, which everyone will look up to." Tokiwa sighed turning her back to Shippou. Turning to face him after an awkward silence passed this she smiled once more and held up her thumb. "There is no shortcut to become one chump."

Shippou turned around so that his back was facing Tokiwa's as well.

"Keh. Who are you to lecture me like you're all that?"

Tokiwa smirked.

"I quit being your follower."

Shippou placed his hand on his hip and turned to face Tokiwa. "We're rivals now."

Both grinned at each-other before Tokiwa decided to rub it in. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm going to be a ninja starting tomorrow."

"But-" She said at his disappointed look. "One day we'll fight for the title of the Hokage."

"Until then, look forward to it Shippou. With that said, I'll leave first."

Tokiwa smiled and began walking off raising her hand in a goodbye. And because her back was turned she couldn't see Shippou raise his hand in a salute. And the wind stole his "I recognize you as well Tokiwa."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Bow! Bow! Look at me now!


	3. Rivals? Sesshomaru and Rin!

**Tokiwa Imoutu**

**Chapter Three: **Rivals? Sesshomaru and Rin!

**Chapter Three Description:** Today was supposed to be the best day of her life...but when Tokiwa is assigned Taisho Sesshomaru and Oti Rin as her partners everything spirals out of control. Rin reminding her that she's a worthless monster, and Sesshomaru talking down on her like she's nothing just might kill her. Not even kissing Sesshomaru sucked this bad.

**Summary:** This series is based off the episodes of the Naruto Series, but with Inuyasha characters. And other characters from Anime who will be totally off character. Enter Tokiwa Imoutu! Just your not-so-typical ninja girl who's dream is to become Hokage and have everyone recognize her.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for adding my story to your alerts! This chapter is dedicated to you kid! Oh yeah. Remember Yu-Gi-Oh? Well the main character is in here...he's Tokiwa's _ and the main character from Trigun is Tokiwa's _ read to find out!

Also. Sesshomaru and any other demons aren't 'demons'. They're human. But their hair color/facial structure remains the same. Just no inhuman abilities..etc.

* * *

"Ungruh!" Tokiwa groaned squinting her eyes at the rays that dared to spill through her worn curtains and pratically stumbled from her bed half asleep.

"Hmm?" Opening her eyes a little more she peered at the calendar and gasped.

* * *

"Today is a special day Tokiwa!" Tokiwa cooed to herself as she stared at the delicious meal she had prepared for herself. A bowl of Shrimp Lu Mein with a cup of sweet tea.

Ignoring the cup of tea she had poured she took the whole jug and drank greedily from it.

* * *

"Fight me!"

"Eh?"

Tokiwa paused from her walk towards the school and turned to see a child stumble from his poor concealing spell.

"What are you doing now Shippou?"

"I expect nothing from the woman I respect" Shippou murmured lifting his head from the ground and took a kneeling stance.

"But I didn't do anything."

"Yah! Just fight fair and square!"

Tokiwa grinned at his vocabulary, already he sounded like her. "Anyhoo. I can't play today Shippou. I have to go to an meeting now."

"Meeting?" Shippou squinted. "What meeting?"

"I'm a ninja starting today brat!" Tokiwa smiled pointing at the headband around her forehead.

* * *

"Humm humm hum" A young girl with messy black hair and a orange pattern dress which had high splits on either side but showed nothing due to her black tights hummed as she adjusted her headband.

She struck a pose and winked only looking away from her full-length mirror when her mother called.

"Rin! Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"Oi! I'm leaving! I'm not a child anymore, sheesh!" Rin whined.

* * *

Rin walked towards the meeting with her fist clenched and eyes downcast.

_Hai, I am no longer a student of the academy. _Tightening her fist she looked up with a scowl.

_I am one of Shikon's ninjas, Oti Rin!_

* * *

"I'm going!" A young girl's voice called out. Rin narrowed her eyes at the source. Sara.

"Oh, Good Morning Rin."

"Hmph. Good Morning Sara."

Stomping in front of the girl Rin tried to surpress a snarl as the girl matched her pace.

"I'm really surprised you passed Rin."

"The past no longer matters to me Sa-baka. We're both ninjas now." Glaring at her Rin bit out. "I'm not going to lose to you anymore." And with a flick of her long hair she walked faster.

Sara frowned and walked faster now in front of her.

It carried on this way till they were running towards the school.

* * *

Tokiwa was resting her head on the table grinning, she was the first in her class.

"Oi Tokiwa. Why are you here?" Miroku asked with a raise of his brow. "Today's meeting is for only those that passed."

In to much of a good mood to become annoyed Tokiwa smirked and pointed at her headband. "Such a baka."

Tokiwa giggled and dismissed Miroku with a wave of his hand and turned to face her classmates. "I look pretty good in this, eh?"

Unaware of the boy called Yugi Mutou staring at her with admiration she continued her obnoxious talking.

_Tokiwa-chan was able to graduate._

"GOAL!"

Tokiwa turned her head sharply to see Rin and Sara hip to hip panting heavily.

"I win again Rin!"

"You're such a liar Sara! My toe totally went in first!"

"Are you blind?"

Tokiwa turned to stare at Rin who was staring at her and then ran over towards her desk.

"Oi. What is it?" Tokiwa barked at the strange girl only to be shoved aside.

"Good Morning, Sesshomaru-Kun!" Rin blushed lacing her fingers together.

Sesshomaru glanced at her with a distastefull expression.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Sara came suddenly and bumped Rin's hip with a roll of her eyes. "Baka, I'm sitting next to Sesshomaru-Kun."

"No way Sara! First come, first serve!"

"But I came in the classroom before you did idiot!" Rin seethed.

"I did!" A random girl called rushing towards the two bickering girls. If anyone was going to sit by Sesshomaru it was her!

Boys and girls alike came to quarrel all wanting a seat next to Sesshomaru who was staring at nothing in particular while Tokiwa stood mouth agape.

* * *

"Ah...so this is Taisho Sesshomaru." The Hokage murmured staring at the kid through his glass-ball.

"Hai. He's a survivor of the Taisho Clan." A pale women said.

Ignoring the infamous child Vash was staring at the scowling Silver haired girl

_Imoutu Tokiwa, eh?_

* * *

Frowning Tokiwa stood on the desk facing Sesshomaru her eyes squinted. Just what was so cool about this punk?

"Tokiwa! Sesshomaru doesn't like weird looking girls! Get away from him!" Rin screeched horrified.

Tokiwa turned to scowl at Rin then focused her attention back on the now glaring Sesshomaru. As their glaring match continued their faces grew closer.

_"Sesshomaru-Kun! Just beat her monster-ass!"_

_"Now!"_

"Really?" A kid behind Tokiwa laughed leaning back accidently bumping Tokiwa on her back.

"Ah sorr -" His mouth opened and the classroom silenced. Due to the sudden bump Tokiwa lips had planted against Sesshomarus!

"Ack!" Tokiwa screeched pulling away immediately ignoring the screaming girls as she and Sesshomaru gagged spitting out the taste of one another.

"To-Ki-Wa! I'm going to kill you for being Sesshomarus first kiss!" Rin whined punching her fist at the air.

"Accident!" Tokiwa paled staring at the group of girls who looked ready to kill her.

* * *

"As usual. Tokiwa's being the center of trouble" The Hokage chuckled staring at the adults before him.

* * *

"Starting today, you are all different ninjas but-" Rio paused to let them adjust to just exactly what he was saying. "You are still new genins" Stopping to stare at a sleeping Tokiwa he sighed and continued. "It is only going to get harder from here."

"You all will be a group of three where you will accomplish missions under a jonin teacher."

_A group of three? _Everyone faces lit up at the possibility of being Sesshomarus partner.

"I wonder who's going to be in Sesshomaru-kun's team." Sara smiled cooly.

"How would I know stupid?" Rin scowled at the annoying girl but turned to glare at her anyways.

"We've arranged the group due to abilites." Rio smiled. "I will announce them now."

* * *

"Next, Seventh Group."

"Imoutu Tokiwa. Oti Rin." Tokiwa scowled at the mention of the annoying girl. "And Taisho Sesshomaru!"

"Yes!" Rin screamed in delight wearing a grin of victory as the remaining girl faces fell.

* * *

_So I'm in a different group then Tokiwa-Chan. _Yugi sighed greatly displeased.

"Next Eighth Group. Moutu Yugi. Osaki Kouga. Ito Ayame."

"No!" Kouga snapped. Why did he have to be partners with that physco Ayame?

Rin turned around and smirked at a glaring Sara who looked ready to pounce on her. Miroku sighed.

"Why do girls like such a guy anyway?"

Sara rolled her eyes at the lazy boy. "Oi. As long as I don't team up with you I'm fine."

"Tenth Group."

"Masu Sara. Hiro Miroku." Miroku smirked.

"Looks like you jinxed yourself sweetie."

", Tasugi Sango."

Sara looked down at the tense girl who had a reputation for beating the shit out of people.

_A pervert and a amazon warrior girl!_

"That is it for the groups!"

"Rio-Sensei!" Tokiwa scowled standing up her arms folding across her chest ignoring the daggers from Rin's huge eyes "Why is a amazing student like myself partners with a love-sick girl and arrogant boy?"

"Sesshomaru graduated with the highest scores," Rio-Sensei said matter-of factly placing his hands on his hips. "And you, Tokiwa, had the lowest"

Tokiwa continued to scowl as the class burst into laughter.

"Don't make this Sesshomaru laugh, mutt." Sesshomaru murmured not bothering to look at her.

Tokiwa eyes twitched at the insult and turned to face the calm male before her. "What did you say?"

"You want to fight this Sesshomaru mutt?"

"This Sesshomaru? Mutt? Why you!"

"Stop Tokiwa!" Rin growled at the loud girl.

"Fuck off hoe." Tokiwa sneered at the girl in a low voice so Rio-sensei wouldn't hear but loud enough for nearby classmates to resulting in laughter.

"Anyways," Rio cleared his throat. "I'll introduce your Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Until then!"

* * *

"Sesshomaru-Kun!" Rin looked around in search of the black haired God.

"Yo. Rin. Sorry about earlier, how about we eat together since we're in the same group now." Tokiwa waved her hand in the air smiling at Rin.

"Why do I have to eat with you?" Rin barked at the startled looking girl.

"You don't idiot." Tokiwa sneered. "I was just trying to be nice."

"You're annoying." Rin murmured tightening her fist. "I hate you. You're a monster." Glaring at Tokiwa for a final time Rin flicked her hair and stomped off calling after Sesshomaru.

"Right..who wants to be friends with a monster." Tokiwa chuckled to herself despite the flash of pain the girls words caused.

* * *

Tokiwa sat ontop of the cliff staring at the faces of the previous hokages. Pulling her knees to her chest she sighed.

_So what Haru said is true...I am a monster._

Lifting her head to peer at the fourth hokage she narrowed her eyes.

_Its all your fault. I hate your guts._

* * *

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry I haven't been updating! SOOOO sorry!

Next week I'll be sneaking a belly and hip piercing. Plus a tattoo. I can't wait till my mom finds out xD

- I already have my nose and eyebrow pierced n_n


End file.
